


Rinse and Repeat

by HenceNothingRemains



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, During Canon, During TSS, First Kiss, Hartwin, M/M, Metaphors, Oneshot, POV Eggsy Unwin, POV First Person, Winter, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenceNothingRemains/pseuds/HenceNothingRemains
Summary: Today, I can't help but think about Harry. His dark hair, framing his face, is always perfectly styled. His warm eyes, always hidden behind the lenses of Kingsman glasses, are a gorgeous reminder that some good still exists in the world. Harry's smile appears in my head, filling my chest with a fluttery feeling I try to ignore. My mind wanders away for a few moments, but then I start thinking about him all over again. Rinse and repeat.(This is the first work in my 30 day challenge. The prompt: I know you could never love me in the way I love you... right?)





	Rinse and Repeat

     My feet shuffle on the ground. I feel the gritty concrete brushing against my scuffed converse, and ignore the sharp blowing of wind threatening to knock the cap I'm wearing off of my head. The small flurry circling around me slows to a sparse snowfall. The numbing cold envelopes my mind, crowding out all memories of warmth. I reach down and zip my jacket up, guarding myself from the winter around me.

     It feels like any other day. Going to work, getting a new mission, and fighting off the cold again. That's all I ever do anymore. Ever since I started working for Kingsman, everything has been "rinse and repeat." Especially when it comes to Harry. When we bump into each other, we talk for a while, mostly about current events, and just when I work up enough courage to say something meaningful, he has to go file paperwork or do some other pointless task. Rinse and repeat.

     The gleam in his eyes has become unbearable. The mere sight of him makes me want to walk away, and his smooth voice flows through me with a sickening beauty. I hate this cycle he puts me through, and therefore, I must hate him. I shrug off his small talk for the most part, but I know I'm doomed to hear it all again the next day. That's why I'm happy I'll be getting a new mission today. I'll have Harry out of my head for a few days at least.

     My feet continue to scrape the ground, kicking up little pebbles in their wake. Not many people are on the streets this early in the morning, and that's the way I like it. The loneliness gives me time to clear my head of the biting cold that surrounds me, if only for a little bit. But not today.

     Today, I can't help but think about Harry. His dark hair, framing his face, is always perfectly styled. His warm eyes, always hidden behind the lenses of Kingsman glasses, are a gorgeous reminder that some good still exists in the world. Harry's smile appears in my head, filling my chest with a fluttery feeling I try to ignore. My mind wanders away for a few moments, but then I start thinking about him all over again. Rinse and repeat.

     I finally arrive at the tailor shop. Its doors are already unlocked-- the staff has gotten used to my tendency to arrive extremely early. I step into the large room, which is frigid despite the attempts made every morning to make it warmer. I walk past the polished furniture and don't think the rest of the way to Kingsman headquarters. When I arrive, I head straight to Harry's office. Today is the day. I can't contain my feelings any longer.

     Harry greets me at the door with his perfect smile, and invites me into the small room. I follow, paying no attention to the details that surround me, focusing on him instead.

     "Eggsy, you look flustered. Is something the matter?" He asks, his head slightly tilting. This causes a few locks of hair to shift out of place in a graceful motion.

     "Uh, no-- well, yeah-- I mean, sort of." I reply uncertainly.

     "What is it?" He moves toward me, keeping a careful distance.

     I regret my decision to come here, because how can I possibly be so stupid as to think Harry might feel the same way? I'm decades younger than him, and we have hardly anything in common. But, still, I want to tell him. I can't afford to care about this anymore.

     "Harry, I..." My voice starts to catch in my throat. I can feel the regret clouding my mind. "I really, really, really like you." I push out, hoping the words don't sound as stupid as I think they do.

     Harry tilts his head to the other side, jerking the loose strands of hair back into place. He has a confused look on his face, which I can't decode. Is confused good? Is it bad? Both?

     "I... like you, too, Eggsy. Was that it?"

     "Uh... no, Harry. I like you like, um..." I gather my thoughts into a cohesive sentence. "I like you in a romantic kind of way." I cringe at my own awkwardness. I'm usually suave, and calm, and I'm never this nervous. But Harry is different, because _god_ how could he ever love me back?

     A few moments of silence now feel like an eternity. Then, like I'm just dreaming again, Harry moves toward me to close that safe distance. I feel a steady hand placed on my cheek. I can't believe what's happening until our lips have parted and I realize that _oh my god_ I just kissed Harry fucking Hart.

     I don't think I'll have to rinse and repeat anymore. 


End file.
